dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Anti-Heroes Battle Royale
Nintendo Anti-Heroes Battle Royale is an episode of DBX, featuring Wario from Super Mario Bros, Meta- Knight from Kirby, Wolf from Star Fox and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus. Interlude Super Mario Bros vs. Kirby vs. Star Fox vs. Kid Icarus!, who of these anti-heroes from Nintendo will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) They were all there and Dark Pit said. Dark Pit: Ok, let's fight to see who is the strongest anti-hero. Wario: Wario time!. Wolf: That i will be me. Meta-Knight: Fight me!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (Cue Retro Rivals) Wolf takes out his Blaster and shoots the fighters, Wario simply eats the shoots, Meta-Knight collides with proyectiles of his sword and teleports to avoid some and Dark Pit collides by shooting arrows with his bow. Wario charges and hits Dark Pit, who then slashes Wario with his sword. Wolf tries to hit Meta-Knight with Wolf Flash but he teleports and cuts Wolf's back with his sword, but Wolf scratches him, cutting the Meta-Knight mask that kicks him away. Wario launches Bob-Ombs to Dark Pit, who directs them to Wario with their Orbitars, sending Wario to fly behind Meta-Knight, knocking him down. Dark Pit went Meta-Knight who quickly gets up and they were in a duel of blades in wich they seemed to be even, until Meta-Knight teleports and counterattack Dark Pit with Mach Tornado, hurting Dark Pit. Wolf uses Fire Wolf, sending Wario against a wall. Dark Pit tries to shoot an arrow at Meta-Knight that teleports to dodge it and the arrow went straight Wolf that reflected with his Reflector and then went to Wario who bent to avoid it. Dark Pit: Ahhh, comon!. Dark Pit uses the Upperdash Arm against Wario, sending Wario to fly to the sky and land on the ground. Wolf then decides to take out his Wolfen, shooting lasers at fighters, so Wario hides in a rock were Wolf did not see it. Dark Pit would dodge the shoots and Meta-Knight climbs the Halberd. They both fired lasers that avoided ending up on the stage where they were located but Dark Pit and Wario dodged. Then they ended up shooting a laser that they could not avoid and they were falling down. Meta-Knight managed to get out of the Halberd by flying to the sky and landing on the ground, but Wolf ended up dying from an explosion that exploded when his ship fell to the ground. Then the three remaining anti-heroes stared at each other and prepared to fight. Wario took out his Wario bike and tried to run over Dark Pit and Meta-Knight but they dodged it easily and Dark Pit shot an arrow at the Wario Bike causing it to explode and sending Wario to fly. Dark Pit and Meta-Knight clashed in a sword duel until Wario returned and threw a Wario Waft that send Meta-Knight flying but Dark Pit blocked him with his Orbitar. Dark Pit took out the Dark Pit Staff and tried to shoot Wario with him who avoided him by moving to one side. Wario ate an onion, transforming into Wario-Man. Wario: Wario time!. Wario started hitting Dark Pit on the wall a lot and the last one knocked him out and then he pulled out a Bob-Omb and said. Wario: Until never angel!. The Bob-Omb exploded and blew Dark Pit to pieces. Wario: Whaa, ha, ha, ha, ha... Wario is the number one!. But Meta-Knight was behind Wario and said. Meta-Knight: Know my power!. Meta-Knight cut Wario in half with his sword, creating a puddle of blood. "K.O." Meta-Knight celebrated his victory. Meta-Knight: Victory, is my destiny!. Results The winner is: Meta-KnightCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights